Walk by my side
by nArdAnG p00tek
Summary: Hermione's getting married to Viktor and Harry came in....


Author note: Pasaway! I don't know if I'll continue this one. All I know is that this is my forst HP fic. Hope you enjoy it! Gagame eh!

Disclaimer: Pasaway! Hindi sa'kin ang Harry Potter. I don't own this characters than you very much.

What would you Do….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A week to go" said Hermione as she sat on the couch staring at the white sparkling wedding gown in front of her.

"When would he return?" Talking to her self.

Still wondering, what if she told Harry what she felt 6 years ago after they've graduated from Hogwarts. In a week, she would be called Mrs. Hermione Krum. Marrying Viktor Krum is a pressure for her part. She admits that she likes Viktor but she doesn't know if she loves him. For she knows that her Heart belongs to the famous Harry Potter.

She's 23 years old. When Viktor proposed for marriage she'd accepted it. Days passed, she wants to back out but she can't, simply because she wants to settle down.

A part of her says no but still she said yes for she doesn't know if Harry would return again. She loves Harry but she never had the chance to say what she feels.

Then suddenly someone knocked at the door. Hermione came rushing to open it.

A tall man with glasses, unfixed hair with handsome feature was there. It was Harry. She observed that he has grown a lot and his thin body was now muscular. Being an auror surely changed him

"Hello there! How are you Hermione?"

"Harry!" She hugged him tightly and tears fell on her cheeks.

"Would you please walk with me for a while?" Harry asked

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm getting married."

"I know. Walk with me. It's good for your skin. It'd give you a rosy glow on your day. A nice present to Viktor. A glowing, beautiful, blushing bride." Harry smile timidly.

"Harry – I -."

"Shhhhh…. We'll just walk."

She doesn't know what she would do. Both of them very quiet. Then she broke the ice.

"How are you Harry? It' been 4years."

"yah. 4years. Long time isn't it? I'm currently staying at my parents home. A long renovation. Surely magic helped me a lot to fix those things."

They've talked about the past, from first year to seventh year. And how they've defeated Voldemort.

It has been a long walk. They're now on the trail of trees.

"Harry, it has been a long walk. Let's go home…"

"Hermione, it's been 6 years, let's walk for a while."

They were finally tired and sat down under the apple tree.

"So, marrying Viktor? How's he?"

"He's fine. He's at Egypt right now. Another Quidditch match for tommorow."

"Yah. I've heard about the game."

Harry reached for two apples. She gave the other one to Hermione.

"How 'boutCho?" Hermione asked, concealing her sadness while uttering this words?

"Still together I bet, right Harry?"

"No. We've never been couples. Yes we're dating but I love somebody else…" Eating his apple. "But we're good friends. Still communicating with each other. She's working on Taipei right nw. Bet she met another man but she would never tell me. That girl.. Full of secrets…"

She loves somebody else thinking 5 times on her head.

"I thought you fancy her?"

"I did, but I don't love her. It's just an affection you know. Maybe Cedric's influence…" He laughed.

"That's not funny."

"I'm just joking. They were quiet once again.

Harry's apple was nearly finished. Hermione bit her apple.

"Do you know how much I love you Hermione?"

"Harry, I'm getting married." She was turning red.

I know that. Just please listen to me. I love you Hermione. When I saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I talked to you… I was afraid to hold you… When I held you, I was afraid to love you… And now that I love you, I'm afraid to loose you Hermione… I Love you.

"Why just now Harry? Do you know how Long have I wished for you to say those words?" Hermione asked while tears fell down from her cheeks. " I've shown you affection but you never realized it. And now I'm getting married in a week, you're going to tell all of this to me!? Are you crazy Harry!?"

"Maybe I am Hermione. When you tought I was deaf to hear your heart beat, I never want to assume anything and I was afraid we loose our friendship. So I went away, kepthiding my feelings every day. The feeling of loving you…"

Hermione now getting up. Tears are running down from her eyes.

"I'm going Harry. I'll go back home. I'll walk alone. Goodbye Harry!"

Harry quickly grabbed her hands.

"Hermione, please listen to me. Don't let me walk alone, I want to walk by your side."

"Harry, you now what's happening to me. Lets just talk about it and assume that you never told me anything 10 minutes ago."

"Hermione, don't let me talk about something else, it's you I want to talk with. It's about us.."

"Harry, you don't understand. There's no such thing as "us" and there would never be us. Your Harry Potter and I'm Hermione Granger. In a week, I'll be Mrs. Hermione Krum. You too can find someone I'm telling you."

"Don't let me fall for someone else because it's you that I love. Now Hermione, tell me, do you love me?"

"Harry – I- I'm…

"Hermione, do you love me? Yes or no?"

She cant hold her feeling any more. " I love you Harry. More than anything else. And I will always love you even if I marry another man. You would always be in my heart because you, Mr. Harry Potter is the one I love and the one that I want to get old with. I want to walk beside you and I want to catch you every time you fall. But you know that it's impossible. The circumstances Harry. I'm getting married and…"

"Hermione, hearing that you love me is enough for me to hear. I know, I just know that there would be a way. What ever it is I believe it would happen. But for now, let's walk. Let's get home.

And they walked hand in hanf going home….

I need at least 10 reviews to know if I shall continue this or not. What do you think?


End file.
